


Pharming Party

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lust Potion/Spell, Potions, Sex, dramione - Freeform, pharming party
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: “Oh, è molto semplice, signorina Granger: il signor Malfoy siederà qui” – davanti all’insistenza con cui l’uomo indicava la poltrona da cui si era appena alzato, Draco fu costretto a capitolare – “così che possiate guardarvi in faccia mentre vi gustate questo gelato. Sono certo che saprete appianare tutti i vostri contrasti”.O di quella volta in cui Draco Malfoy conobbe il vero significato della follia.[La storia partecipa al contest "Porn WITH plot V edizione", di Matilde di Shabrnan, e a "La challenge delle sei coppie", di Giunia Palma, entrambi indetti sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Pharming Party

[](https://postimg.cc/kVx9J5Mh)

_  
**Pharming Party**_  


  
  
  


Buio.  
Dolore, tanto, come se una lama rovente cercasse di aprirgli la testa.  
E poi dei movimenti lenti attorno a lui, rumori di passi ovattati, un tintinnare metallico che sembrava esplodergli in testa come fuoco artificiale, e voci accavallate l’una all’altra...  
  
  
Draco si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, confuso: nella sua mente era ancora ben impressa l’immagine della Sala Comune, di quei ragazzetti del primo anno chini sui compiti della McGrannitt, del vano blaterare di Flint su una nuova tattica da provare durante il prossimo allenamento... della festa di Blaise che non era ancora iniziata, ma lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto presto, non appena i nani fossero stati cacciati a letto, con le buone o con le cattive.  
Non ricordava di essersi sentito male e di essere stato accompagnato in Infermeria.  
Non lo ricordava, anche perché quella, decisamente, _non era_ l’Infermeria.   
Si trovava in un’ampia stanza dalle pareti rotonde: sedeva di fronte a un tavolino ingombro di un sorprendente numero di strumenti d’argento dall’aria molto delicata e davanti a lui c’erano gli occhi azzurrissimi e penetranti del preside.  
“...e alla fine lui ha concluso suggerendomi un... un nascondiglio per i miei ferri da calza, ecco”.  
Non era da solo nell’ufficio di Silente. Seduta accanto a lui, col suo cespuglio di capelli più crespo e spettinato che mai, le braccia fieramente incrociate al petto e lo sguardo pieno di sdegnosa ira, quella piattola di Hermione Granger aveva appena pronunciato una frase talmente lunga e rapida che lui era riuscito a coglierne solamente il finale.  
“Capisco”, si limitò a mormorare il preside, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal viso di Draco – possibile fossero davvero tanto luminosi? Facevano quasi male, da quanto brillavano!  
“Signor Malfoy, sono certo che lei abbia avuto delle ottime motivazioni per dire ciò che ha detto, ma deve sapere che a Hogwarts un simile comportamento non può essere tollerato”.  
Draco non aveva idea di ciò che Silente volesse dire, ma non aveva la minima voglia di ammetterlo. Non davanti a quel vecchio rammollito, né a quella spina nel fianco della Granger. Cercando di ignorare il pulsare alle tempie che ancora gli annebbiava i pensieri, si raddrizzò sulla sedia, cercando di assumere un’espressione del tutto indifferente.  
“Credo di avere il diritto di parlare con il Direttore della mia Casa, preside”, fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire: Piton di sicuro avrebbe risolto la cosa, e a lui avrebbe potuto raccontare di non ricordare niente di quanto successo nell’ultima ora.  
Il preside, tuttavia, si aprì in un sorriso divertito, carezzandosi distrattamente la barba.  
“Oh, no, no no, non c’è alcun bisogno di scomodare Severus per una simile sciocchezza. Questo sarà sufficiente”.  
Albus Silente, con un movimento elegante della sua bacchetta, fece comparire due grosse coppe di cristallo ripiene di gelato che andarono a posarsi di fronte ai due studenti sconcertati.  
“Il Gelato della Pace!”, esclamò gioviale il preside, estraendo dalla sua lunga manica un cucchiaino argentato e affondandolo con evidente soddisfazione nella coppa che si era posata davanti a Draco.  
“Delizioso! Trovo che niente quanto un gelato condiviso possa appianare le divergenze. Dunque, signor Malfoy, se vuole essere così gentile da sedersi al mio posto...”  
Il preside si era alzato in piedi e aveva offerto la sua poltrona a Draco.  
“Professore, io non credo di capire che cosa vuole da noi”, mormorò Hermione Granger, intimidita. Draco avrebbe voluto rimarcare con una battuta sprezzante quanto fosse straordinario che la Granger non comprendesse una richiesta di un insegnante, ma decise di trattenersi: del resto, finché non avesse compreso che cosa gli fosse successo, riteneva più saggio mantenere un basso profilo.  
“Oh, è molto semplice, signorina Granger: il signor Malfoy siederà qui” – davanti all’insistenza con cui l’uomo indicava la poltrona da cui si era appena alzato, Draco fu costretto a capitolare – “così che possiate guardarvi in faccia mentre vi gustate questo gelato. Sono certo che saprete appianare tutti i vostri contrasti”.  
Silente voleva che lui mangiasse un gelato assieme alla Granger? Tutto questo era ridicolo e totalmente insensato. Una completa perdita di tempo, una sciocchezza indicativa di quanto quel vecchio non fosse ormai più adatto al ruolo di preside.   
La Granger provò timidamente a protestare, ma Silente, con un gesto noncurante della mano, spense ogni resistenza.  
Prima che i due studenti potessero rendersi conto di quanto stava succedendo, il Preside li aveva lasciati soli.  
 _Che strano_ , si ritrovò a pensare Draco, _non mi sembra di averlo visto uscire dalla porta._  
Forse si era distratto, la testa stretta in una nuova morsa di dolore.  
Il giovane si massaggiò vigorosamente le tempie, gli occhi serrati e la mente alla frenetica ricerca di quel frammento di ricordo in grado di spiegare la situazione, invano. Quando riaprì gli occhi, scoprì che la Granger, con una noncuranza mostruosa, aveva preso a mangiare il suo maledetto gelato come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Forse in quello schifo di scuole babbane che lei aveva frequentato prima di Hogwarts era considerato normale essere rinchiusi nell’ufficio del preside solo per mangiare una coppa di gelato.  
“Tutto ciò è ridicolo”, sbuffò Draco, che non aveva certo voglia di perdere una serata in compagnia della Granger. Non quando era confuso, non si sentiva bene, e sospettava di essere sotto l’effetto di un qualche incantesimo che si stava prendendo gioco della sua mente. Con uno scatto brusco, si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi a grandi falcate verso la porta dell’ufficio.  
Ma la porta, che fino a qualche istante prima lui _era certo_ si trovasse alle spalle della Granger, era scomparsa. Reprimendo un brivido di inquietudine con un moto di stizza, si voltò sui suoi passi: eccola lì, la porta, proprio al lato opposto della stanza. Draco prese a marciare in quella direzione, iniziando a sospettare che, forse, un salto in Infermeria, prima di tornare in Sala Comune avrebbe anche dovuto farlo.   
Un passo, due, tre, e poi un battito di ciglia, e la porta non era più lì.  
“Ma che cosa...”  
La risatina saccente della Granger si fece strada nel suo cervello con la stessa delicatezza con cui si sarebbe mosso un Troll di Montagna in un negozio di calderoni.  
“Che hai da ridere, Granger?”  
La ragazza gli rifilò una delle sue consuete occhiate intrise di superiorità, neanche Draco avesse appena dato la risposta sbagliata in classe, ma prima di rispondergli si preoccupò di affondare con decisione il suo cucchiaino nel gelato che aveva di fronte.  
“Non ci arrivi, Malfoy?”  
No che non ci arrivava. Non con la testa che continuava a minacciare di trasformarsi in un corno di Erumpent e parte dei suoi ricordi annebbiati da una manciata di Polvere BuioPesto Peruviana. Non ci arrivava, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a quella dannata _So-Tutto-Io._  
“Taci, Granger, conserva le tue risposte brillanti per la prossima volta in cui dovrai leccare il fondoschiena alla McGrannitt”, sibilò invece, ignorando completamente l’espressione esasperata sul volto della giovane.  
“Taci tu, Malfoy! Questo è un Gelato della Pace, non hai sentito il professor Silente?”  
 _Ah, be’, se lo aveva detto quel vecchio stordito, allora aveva tutto un senso..._  
Draco tornò a sedere, se non altro per poggiare la nuca contro lo schienale imbottito della poltrona, nella speranza di alleviare un po’ quel sordo martellare.  
“Significa che dovremo restare chiusi qui dentro finché non faremo la pace! Se solo tu ti scusassi di aver dato fuoco a tutti i miei berretti per elfi, sicuramente...”  
Draco aveva smesso di ascoltarla. Non aveva idea di cosa fossero dei berretti per elfi, e certo non ricordava di aver mai dato fuoco a qualcosa che appartenesse alla Granger. Certo, aveva spesso sognato di poter dare fuoco alla lingua della Granger, ma si era sempre trattenuto.  
Chissà perché, poi.   
“Perché mai _io_ dovrei chiederti scusa?”  
“Perché hai cominciato tu!”  
Draco avrebbe voluto chiederle che cosa avrebbe cominciato, ma si limitò a fare una battutaccia sul comportamento infantile della Granger.  
“Ascolta, Malfoy, ho tutta l’intenzione di finire il tema di Aritmanzia _questa sera_ , quindi se non vuoi scusarti per quello che mi hai detto a cena, vedi almeno di mangiare il tuo dannato gelato! Chissà che sia sufficiente terminarlo per poter porre fine a questa pagliacciata!”  
Draco si guardò attorno: questa volta, la porta dell’ufficio era scomparsa definitivamente.  
 _Erano prigionieri._  
Oh, ma quando suo padre avesse saputo che Silente aveva sequestrato due studenti, non sarebbe certo stato zitto! Silente se ne sarebbe pentito, eccome se lo avrebbe fatto!  
  
Draco si richiuse in un mutismo ostinato: la porta dell’ufficio del preside non dava segno di voler riapparire e il suo mal di testa era lentamente mutato in un sordo pulsare di cui riusciva quasi a dimenticarsi, se solo restava fermo abbastanza a lungo.   
Eppure, qualcosa non andava bene.  
Perché il mal di testa poteva anche essere scemato, ma quel principio di follia incipiente era soltanto peggiorato: con suo grande sgomento, Draco si rese conto che non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dalla Granger, dal cucchiaino che faceva la spola dal gelato alla sua bocca, dalle sue labbra screpolate che si schiudevano a rivelare carni arrossate e umide...  
Era una follia.   
Era come se improvvisamente ci fosse un’altra persona dentro Draco, una persona che guardava la Granger e trovava attraenti cose che normalmente lo avrebbero disgustato.  
Perché una parte di lui restava cosciente: quei capelli erano crespi, brutti e poco invitanti, ma un Draco nuovo – il Draco che aveva evidente bisogno di aiuto – provava l’istinto irrefrenabile di affondarvi le dita.  
Mossa assai poco saggia, dato che probabilmente vi sarebbero rimaste impigliate per sempre.  
Il viso della Granger restava anonimo, un po’ sbattuto, gli occhi affondati nelle occhiaie del suo studio perenne, e _Draco lo sapeva,_ ma nonostante questo avrebbe voluto osservarlo da vicino, da molto più vicino.  
E le sue labbra... per tutte le sottogonne di Circe, da quando la Granger sapeva accompagnare un cucchiaino con tutti quei piccoli movimenti, quelle suzioni e quel dischiudersi di carni e... oh, Salazar santissimo, una goccia di gelato – _gelato alla crema, qualcuno ci crederebbe?_ – era appena sfuggita dall’angolo della sua bocca, e lei l’aveva raccolta con un dito, e ora quel dito era lambito da una lingua che...  
  
Draco balzò in piedi, terrorizzato: faceva troppo caldo, ed era improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole dei vestiti che gli sfioravano la pelle.  
Conosceva quelle sensazioni, ma non aveva il minimo senso che le provasse davanti alla Granger.  
Non aveva senso che tra di loro nascesse alcun tipo di attrazione.  
Ma gli occhi di lei lo stavano fissando, e lo fissavano come se lui fosse un compito in classe: con un po’ di timore, e brama, e l’inequivocabile voglia di divorarlo...  
“Che c’è, Malfoy, ti è forse venuto in mente un modo per fare la pace?”  
Da quando quella voce petulante e saccente sapeva farsi così roca e piena di significati nascosti?  
E da quando Draco sentiva un incendio divampargli nel petto – ma che nel petto _, molto più giù!_ – quando la Granger parlava a quel modo?  
“Chiudi la bocca, Granger!”  
“Chiudimela tu, _Malfoy_ ”, ribatté lei, affondando un dito nella sua coppa di gelato e portandoselo voluttuosamente alle labbra.  
Decisamente, doveva esserci un oscuro incantesimo nell’aria, perché quella non poteva essere Hermione Granger. Mai quella piattola si sarebbe comportata a quel modo, e mai Draco avrebbe risposto aggirando la scrivania e afferrando un braccio della giovane, costringendola ad alzarsi.  
“Non so chi tu sia e a che gioco tu stia giocando, ma la tua stupida madre babbana avrebbe dovuto insegnarti a non giocare con il fuoco...”  
Per tutta risposta, le labbra della Granger, fameliche, si posarono su quelle di Draco. Per un attimo, tutto ciò che lui riuscì ad avvertire fu il meraviglioso contrasto fra il gelato freddo che ancora avvolgeva la lingua della Granger e il delizioso calore della sua bocca insaziabile.  
Se l’inferno aveva un sapore, doveva essere quello del gelato alla crema.  
  
L’inferno doveva anche avere quell’odore pacchiano e invadente di prodotti per capelli babbani, quell’odore che gli riempiva le narici mentre la sua bocca tormentava con morsi e baci la pelle liscia del collo della Granger, mollemente abbandonata sulla scrivania del preside.  
E doveva suonare come quei sospiri rochi e quei gemiti che la Granger non cercava nemmeno di trattenere, mentre lui senza farsi remore insinuava una mano nello scollo del suo maglione, cercando e trovando la calda rotondità del suo seno. Non si scostò, la Granger, né fece come Pansy, che fingeva di volerlo allontanare quando invece sperava solo che Draco non si fermasse.  
No, la Granger, o chiunque ne avesse preso l’aspetto – perché, di questo almeno Draco era sicuro, tutto ciò stava accadendo sotto l’effetto di una maledizione, o si trattava di un incubo, un’allucinazione, qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la realtà – si limitò a emettere un gemito degno delle migliori case di piacere di Nocturn Alley, rovesciando la testa all’indietro e stringendo con forza le cosce attorno ai fianchi di Draco.  
La Granger poi sgusciò via dal suo abbraccio, agile come non era mai stata, e con un movimento fluido costrinse Draco a sedere sul piano lucido della scrivania. A sedervisi, e a dischiudere le gambe, per lasciarle lo spazio sufficiente a inginocchiarsi sul folto tappeto e a tracciare carezze insistenti sulle sue cosce, percorrendo la stoffa della sua divisa e avvicinandosi sempre più pericolosamente al segno tangibile e concreto della sua assurda eccitazione.  
La giovane posò con studiata malizia la guancia contro la sua coscia destra, mentre le sue dita sottili sfioravano con estenuante delicatezza il bordo superiore della cintura di Draco.  
“Mi sembrava che tu volessi chiudermi la bocca, Malfoy...”  
E Draco, ormai dimentico del suo mal di testa, dimentico dei suoi ricordi svaniti, dimentico anche di se stesso, allontanò con uno scatto impaziente le mani della Granger, affrettandosi a far scattare il meccanismo della cintura.  
L’aria fredda della stanza sulla sua pelle nuda non riuscì nemmeno a scalfire il bollente desiderio che gli infuocava le vene, perché presto la Granger fu su di lui: dita svelte e respiro caldo, troppo caldo, che sembrava voler sciogliere ogni sua resistenza.  
Draco non aveva mai provato nulla del genere: non che avesse avuto poi tante esperienze in merito, ma ciò che la bocca di quella strega stava facendo andava oltre ogni sua più piccante fantasia. Le sue dita affondarono in quella massa di capelli crespi, invitando la Granger a seguire un ritmo più forsennato. E lei, per le belle caviglie di Morgana, non fece altro che assecondarlo, conducendolo in tempi brevissimi fin troppo vicino a perdere ogni presa sul mondo che lo circondava.  
E si fermò di botto, quella strega.  
Si fermò, e si sollevò in piedi, fissando Draco con occhi luminosi e divertiti. Occhi che non avevano niente a che fare con lo sguardo battagliero e sempre pronto a contraddire chiunque di _Miss-So-Tutto-Io._  
“Anche fra le zoccole sei decisa e essere la prima della classe, vero?”  
Draco non sapeva da dove gli fosse venuta quella rabbia: forse perché odiava essersi mostrato così vulnerabile davanti a una come la Granger. O forse perché quella _non poteva_ essere la Granger: Hermione Granger non avrebbe mai praticato del sesso orale con uno studente che odiava nello studio del preside.  
Mai.  
E del resto, Hermione Granger non avrebbe mai nemmeno preso a spogliarsi lentamente, ancheggiando al ritmo di una musica che solo lei poteva sentire, muovendosi con una sensualità che Draco non aveva mai visto nemmeno nei giornaletti _Playwarlock_ che Tiger e Goyle si scambiavano fra risate e commenti volgari.  
Hermione Granger non sarebbe mai rimasta nuda davanti a lui, carezzandosi voluttuosamente e mormorando frasi tanto sconce che Draco non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato di formulare.  
Hermione Granger non si sarebbe mai nemmeno seduta sulla poltrona di Albus Silente, né avrebbe allargato le sue cosce chiare per mostrare con una sfacciataggine inaudita il proprio sesso umido a Draco Malfoy.  
Eppure, la strega davanti a lui stava facendo proprio questo. E il suo sorriso ammiccante era un invito inequivocabile.  
Draco resistette soltanto per un secondo: qualcosa, dentro di lui, continuava a urlare che era tutto sbagliato. Che lui Hermione Granger non l’avrebbe sfiorata nemmeno con un dito. Che fare sesso sulla poltrona del preside era il modo peggiore per assicurarsi un’espulsione. Che se ne sarebbe pentito mille e mille volte...  
  
Durò solo un istante, però.  
Perché Draco non era abituato alle rinunce. E mai avrebbe avuto la forza d’animo di rifiutare un invito posto con tanta insistenza.  
Il corpo della strega sotto di lui era brace, brace che gli accecava la vista e i sensi, mentre entrava in lei con i movimenti scomposti dell’inesperienza domata da un desiderio troppo forte.  
I suoi gemiti erano come chiodi nella sua mente provata, ma solo quando ormai Draco non avrebbe mai potuto arrestare quelle spinte che cercavano solo uno sfogo capì – per davvero, fino in fondo, con ogni molecola di sé – che quella che gemeva e soffiava e lo incoraggiava non era Hermione Granger. Era solo un ammasso di carne che perdeva consistenza ogni momento di più, un volto senza lineamenti, una voce che era mille voci, una fantasia inconsistente che puzzava di inganno e pericolo...  
  
_La piccola morte._  
Così chiamano l’orgasmo.  
E fu davvero come morire, per Draco, trovare estasi e oblio in quel rapporto che ormai sapeva di terrore.  
E fu come rinascere, pressato da un dolore insopportabile in tutto il corpo, accecato da una luce insostenibile, assordato dal fragore del suo stesso sangue che gli assordava i timpani.  


*

  
E poi non ci fu più nulla.  
Solo la luce tremula delle torce che ondeggiavano sulle pareti nere della Sala Comune, e i volti scossi dalle risate dei suoi compagni di Casa.  
E tornarono, tutti in una volta, i ricordi che gli erano stati sottratti.  
Il compleanno di Blaise.  
La voglia di fare qualcosa di diverso, per una sera: qualcosa di assurdo, qualcosa di eccitante. Qualcosa che movimentasse quelle stupide serate in quella stupida scuola.  
Qualcosa come accettare alla festa solo chi avesse portato almeno tre fialette di vetro scuro, che rendesse impossibile identificare l’aspetto della pozione al suo interno.  
Le fiale erano state poste con una cura studiata su un elegante vassoio d’argento al centro della sala, in modo che fossero raggiungibili da tutti.  
E la festa era cominciata: Blaise aveva mescolato un mazzo di carte dorate, distribuendone poi una a ciascun partecipante. Chi, voltando la carta, avesse trovato il simbolo di un pugnale, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi, afferrato una fiala a caso e bevuto il suo contenuto.  
 _Per vedere l’effetto che fa._  
Le cose non erano andate esattamente secondo i piani: tutta colpa di quegli inetti, che con un calderone non sarebbero stati capaci nemmeno di preparare una minestra di cavolo. L’idea era stata quella di alterare i sensi, annebbiare la mente, ma gli idioti che avevano preparato quelle pozioni erano dei _bambini_.  
Tiger si era ritrovato con una fulgida chioma rosa.  
Daphne Greengrass, con un urletto d’orrore, aveva carezzato un paio di folti baffi scuri appena cresciuti sul suo bel faccino (ed era scappata nel dormitorio femminile, rifiutandosi di tornare indietro).  
Un anonimo ragazzetto del terzo anno – che è che lo aveva invitato, poi? – aveva fatto spaventare tutti perdendo una impressionante quantità di sangue dal naso, e quello, all’incirca, era stato il picco più alto della serata.  
E poi Blaise aveva distribuito di nuovo le carte, e Draco si era ritrovato a fissare il disegno di un pugnale. La cosa non gli era sembrata più molto divertente: non aveva voglia di dare spettacolo tingendosi i capelli, né aveva voglia di rischiare di ricoprirsi di peli o farsi spuntare enormi bubboni sulla fronte. Ma non poteva nemmeno perdere la faccia e fare la figura del codardo davanti a tutti.  
E così aveva allungato una mano, stringendo le dita attorno al vetro freddo di una fialetta di pozione. Topo aver fatto saltare la ceralacca che sigillava il tappo di sughero, avrebbe voluto fermarsi, annusare almeno quel composto, nella speranza di ricavarne qualche informazione utile, ma Theodore lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo.  
E così, Draco aveva bevuto.  
C’era stato un istante, un solo istante di dolorosa chiarezza: mentre il liquido dal sapore di garofani bruciati scendeva a bruciargli la gola, Draco aveva intuito la natura di quella sostanza, e l’incubo in cui stava per precipitare.  
 _Lacrime di Ephialtes._  
Un sorso di quella pozione era in grado di materializzare nella testa del malcapitato una situazione estremamente spiacevole, da cui si poteva fuggire solo vivendola fino in fondo. Un’assunzione costante e prolungata poteva condurre alla pazzia. Era stato lo stesso Draco a preparare quella pozione: non avrebbe mai pensato di diventare la vittima della sua stessa malignità.  
  
Mentre cercava di riprendere fiato e di ricostruire la sua maschera impassibile, fece in modo di non incrociare lo sguardo divertito – o preoccupato, in qualche caso – dei suoi compagni. Non voleva rispondere a domande scomode, né voleva mostrarsi più turbato di quanto fosse in realtà.  
Perché, in fondo, si trattava soltanto di un turbamento passeggero.  
Era stato terribile sentirsi attratto da una come la Granger.  
E, di fatto, una tale assurdità poteva essere soltanto figlia di un incubo.  
Questo avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo, eppure, per qualche motivo, non ci riuscì.  
Quello che era certo, però, era che Draco Malfoy non avrebbe mai più assaggiato nemmeno un cucchiaino di gelato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Il titolo vuole rifarsi ai cosidetti “pharming party”, ossia quelle feste (che forse esistono solo nei telefilm crime brutti, non mi sono informata più di tanto) in cui giovani borghesi annoiati cercano svago e sballo ingerendo farmaci a caso, “per vedere l’effetto che fa”.  
Ecco, ho cercato di riadattare il tutto al contesto di Hogwarts: questo perché, semplicemente, avevo bisogno di giustificare la coppia formata da Draco e Hermione. La storia, infatti, partecipa alla challenge “La challenge delle sei coppie”, indetta da GiuniaPalma sul forum di EFP: scopo della challenge è di scrivere una storia per ogni tipologia di coppia, compresa la propria NOTP. E, ecco, spero di non offendere nessuno, ma per me Draco e Hermione insieme non hanno senso. Ma nemmeno un po’. Non si detestano nemmeno, si disprezzano e basta. E tutta quella narrazione che vuole Draco un eroe romantico, cupo ma romantico, adone, dio del sesso ai piedi del quale ovviamente una sprovveduta come Hermione prima o poi deve cascare mi dà i brividi (brividi d’orrore, non brividi da bollori). Dunque, non credo sarei in grado di trovare una circostanza in cui questi due potrebbero finire ad essere attratti l’uno dall’altra, nemmeno sul piano meramente fisico, a meno che non intervenga una qualche droga o magia.  
Ho comunque tergiversato a lungo prima di lanciarmi in una storia del genere, almeno fino a quando non ho deciso di tentare la sorte con il contest “Porn WITH Ploth V edizione”, di Matilde di Shabran dove, fra le varie combinazioni, sono saltati fuori proprio loro. E allora ci ho provato, ed è venuta fuori una cosa di cui non sono affatto convinta, ma già che mi sono fatta violenza per scriverla, tanto vale darle la luce.  
Di seguito, lascio il contenuto del pacchetto del contest di Matilde che ha fatto da struttura alla storia:  
7 dicembre 2007 blu:  
Draco/Hermione  
ufficio del preside di Hogwarts  
gelato alla crema  
la coppia (non necessariamente unita da una relazione sentimentale) ha appena litigato  



End file.
